Squidward Q. Tentacles
Squidward Quincy Tentacles (born October 9, 1972 Aged 43) is an Octopus who lives next door to SpongeBob and Patrick. He is the secondary tritagonist of the SpongeBob SquarePants series. He is also one of the main characters in Patrick's New Life. ''He still lives with SpongeBob now, but they don't show him very often anymore on the main SpongeBob SquarePants show because he is the star of some other shows, such as Squid vs. Squid and Squidward Chat. He has a love crush on Squidney Weely. He is a former pro wrestler in a company called WWC. He got the style of WWE wrestler William Regal. He is the King of the Ring 2009 winner. He was inducted to the Hall of Fame in 2015. Role Squidward serves as the third main character of both series, the real one and almost every fanon one. He appeared in many episodes since the show started, but had very few appearances in the last two seasons. This is commonly tied to him leaving for his new spin-off series, The Squidward Show. He has moved on to star in Squid Vs. Squid, Squidward vs. SpongeBob and Awkward, Octopus for a slightly younger audience. He came back to the show - SpongeBob SquarePants, because Patrick and SpongeBob got less annoying. Squidward plays Clarinet. Squidward was created in 1999 when he was 26 years old. In the episode Up and Down, he got blocked out after messing up the national anthem at Bikini Bottom Stadium. Education *Octoville Preschool *Octoville Elementary (Kindergarten) - 2 quarters *Bikini Bottom Elementary (Rest of Kindergarten, Grades 1-5) *Bikini Bottom Jr. High (Grades 6-8) *South Westmore High School (Grade 9) *Bikini Bottom High (Grades 10-12) (All grades in Bikini Bottom High) *Music Arts Academy *Bikini Bottom University Trivia *Squidward imagines that in the future all of Bikini Bottom will be squids, and spend most of their time honoring him. *Prior to season 7, even though he still has been seen to be dreaming about fame in Season 8. *Squidward's most recent quote is "SPONGEBOB CAN YOU KEEP IT DOWN!?!?!" *Squidward is right-handed, as seen in Artist Unknown, where he tries to draw a circle. *In "Restraining SpongeBob," it is stated that Squidward is allergic to seaberries. *He is a contestant in SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show. *'Running Gag:' Squidward makes a joke but no one laughs and crickets start chirping. Leaving the Show Prior to the events of Season 8 and Season 9, Squidward left Bikini Bottom to get away from his annoying neighbors and to finally live his dreams. He now stars as the main character in his spin-off series, The Squidward Show. An upcoming fan episode called Squidless in Bikini Bottom feature the other main characters struggling to accept his absence, with SpongeBob and Patrick trying to look for a replacement for Squidward. Luckily, he came back one day because SpongeBob and Patrick got less annoying and wherever Squidward stayed, his neighbors were ''way more annoying than SpongeBob and Patrick. He went to the east. He became the leader of eastern bottom and save the nation from attack mongol and tartar. Squidward's return At the last episode of Season 9, Squidward returns to Bikini Bottom. Family Members *WardWard (1st cousin) *Squoodward (2nd cousin; 31 years old) Friends/Enemies Friends: ''' *SpongeBob (sometimes) *Patrick (sometimes) *Mr. Krabs *Sandy *Danny (sometimes) *Sam (sometimes) *Tucker (sometimes) *Plankton (sometimes) '''Enemies: *SpongeBob (usually) *Patrick (usually) *Squilliam Fancyson *Plankton *Mr. Krabs (usually) *Gary *Danny (usually) *Sam (usually) *Tucker (usually) Fanon appearances *''SpongeBob Takes a Nap'' * SpongeToons * The Sponge Show * Basket Sponge * Rags to Riches * Deep Down Low Quotes *"This Is Pretty Easy." *"SpongeBob!!!! PATRICK!!!!! DO YOU MIND!!!!!!!!!!" *"He Is An Secret." *"(siren) REEEEEEOWWWWWWWW!" *"Gurg! (BANG!) GUrgl" *"This is idiotic" *"Too bad that didn't kill me." *"(Patrick) Hey, Squidward. (Squidward) NO!!!" *"Nah, Becming At The Squid, I Play Pacman." *"You?" *"No, Patrick, mayonnaise is not an instrument." *"Goodnight Bikini Bottom! I LOVE YOU!!!" *"ROBOSQUID, AWAY!" *"Morning, Squidnacho." *"I hate all of you." *"YA MEAN YOU DIPPED ME INTO YELLOW? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" *"Good Morning SpongeBob. 'Honk'." *"Squidmax, 7 Year Old? Where Are You?" *Oh, Please. *WHY I GOTTA LIVE IN THIS TOWN?! Gallery This gallery contains pictures of Squidward and title cards of fanon episodes based on him'. ' Octopus.jpg Squidward.gif Squidward_flag.png|thumb|Squidward's favourite instrument! Squidward flag.png|A Clarinet StB.jpg Squidward's Big Party.jpg Squidward Portrait of an Octopus.png Squillward.jpg TMwTS.jpg SSaS.png MYSTERY.png Squidstuf.png Powerout.jpg Cous.jpg Mon6.JPG SWaB:G.jpg Squidward tentacles.jpg Squidstuf.png Squid...rd-Chat.jpg|Squidward's New Show Shoot Squidward.jpg Blues.jpg Squidward in Love.png S&P.png Squidward Boom.jpg|Squidward Explodes images (2).jpg 1df.jpg 2 3.jpg Squidwardburgerhair.jpg|Squidward's Son, Zoomburger 4 present.jpg Squidward's Job.png SquidwardPlush.jpg|Squidward In SpongePlushies Hitman contracts-1680x1050.png|Squidward on the title card of Kill Phil. Rsz 1rsz horror-ipad-wallpaper.png|Squidface Woohoo.png Squidward the Loser :P.jpg SGBtC.png S'sP.png TFLoS.png JBST.jpg|thumb|Before and After VDiBB.png Squidward on coloring book.png Squidward.png Squidward's world logo.png Squidward x Pickle.jpg Squidward The Series.jpg SquidwardWierd.jpeg|link=http://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/User:FlyingDutchmen Spongebob, Patrick CAN YOU KEEP IT DOWN!??!?!?!.png Tentacles, Squidward Tentacles, Squidward Tentacles, Squidward Tentacles, Squidward Tentacles, Squidward Tentacles, Squidward Tentacles, Squidward Tentacles, Squidward Category:Squidward vs. SpongeBob Category:Squidward vs. SpongeBob Characters Category:The SpongeBob Show Category:Males Category:Bikini Bottomites Category:Awkward, Octopus Category:Squid Vs. Squid Category:Squiddy Tentacles Category:Krabs VS. Plankton Characters Category:Bikini Bottom Academy Category:SpongeTales Category:Villains Category:Squidward Talk Category:Main Characters Category:Absorbent Days Category:Squidward and Squilliams adventures Category:Revolution Zero Category:SpongeBob: War For Bikini Bottom Characters Category:A Cat Named Kenny Category:Squids Category:The Krusty Crew Shorts Category:The Sponge Show Characters Category:The Sponge Show Category:FlyerTV Category:Flyer Studios Category:Luis TV Category:Reckless and Retired Category:Reckless and Retired characters Category:Basket Sponge characters Category:Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Category:Basket Sponge Category:Full House SpongeBob Category:Kingshire TV Category:Heroes Category:Anti heroes Category:Adventure's From The Deep Blue Sea Category:Adventure's From The Deep Blue Sea Characters